


Sacrilege

by Nooneasks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dark, How Do I Tag, Lust, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneasks/pseuds/Nooneasks
Summary: The first time Ushijima meets him is on the court. The first time he desires the male is years later off the court.A ushiatsu fic that for now, and maybe forever is a one shot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Sacrilege

The first time Ushijima meets him is on the court. The first time he desires the male is years later off the court.

Sakusa is pulling away from the man to speak to the other spiker. The blonde turns away at that. Ushijima spots a look he's all too familiar with washing the setter's face. Desire makes a home in the bottom of his stomach at it. Clawing hungry at the spiker's insides. While the blonde is walking past, a dark look clouding his eyes, the spiker can't help himself and states "You should've joined the Adlers." He reminds the brunette so much of Oikawa. Instead of snapping, he just smirks "If ya wanted me to toss to ya, you could've just asked." Temptation paints his fingers, hungry fills his stomach and desire is whispering heated things in his head at the response. Ushijima is on fire, alive. 

Miya Atsumu is so much like Oikawa, but at the same time not. 

Both are confident in their setting. Smug. Arrogant. Bringing out the best in their spikers with each set. Oikawa through team composition and communication. Atsumu with his sincere easy sets. Oikawa maybe loves himself too much, while Atsumu, simply strives for the impossible, for perfection. Either excuse gave the same result of childish refusal. Oikawa refusing to acknowledge his weaknesses, struggling not to compare himself with others. Atsumu simply refusing to see faults with his sets, or to see anyone who has a problem with them. So similar yet such subtle taste differences. 

Oikawa was a lime and chocolate flavor that sat in the back of the throat. While Atsumu was orange and vanilla coating the tongue for a fleeting moment. 

Both are pining for someone, but unlike Oikawa's, Atsumu's pining is wasted. 

That knowledge sours the burnette's tongue in the most addicting way. It stings and his lips burn. He can't help but lick them when thinking about it. Because he knows the one Atsumu pining for, is pining for Ushijima. The fruitless effort of it is a cacophony of citrus on the roof of his mouth. If the blonde was a five star meal before, he became a dead man's last meal at that. Their last memory, taste fading away along with one's life.

The blonde gives out his number, saying that 'he's cool to meet up' if the opposing spiker wants too. To set to him.

The key to the candy factory. The blonde is serving himself on a silver platter.

Ushijima craves for the rush. For the sour of wasted want. The citrus of loneliness. 

He just licks his lips. Waiting.

The brunette takes his time, and waits a month after Tobio leaves. To let the blonde stew in his pining. The best wines are those aged. But he's not a patient man. The blonde is eager to text back, to study the man that has Sakusa Kyoomi's eyes. Just as impatient as Ushijima. Hungry, in a dazzling different way. A tasty, tangy, and tart way. 

When the blonde walks through the door, Ushijima can see him splayed out on his bed just like a citrus sorbet on a plate. Scattered clothes making the accents decorating the dessert. The look of pleasure on the blonde's face being the sugar cookie on top. Desire is making a mess of his stomach. Tearing up its home there, ready to move to the spiker's fingers. His mouth. His whole being. The brunette welcomes it with open arms.

He's already lost Oikawa. Missed his chance to try what the other setter tasted like. He's too hungry to give this up. 

He holds off the first practice, waiting. Just basking in the sample he has been given from the encounter. Using Tobio's time in France as an excuse to ask the blonde for another one. Atsumu frowns at first, but agrees after being persuaded under Ushijima wanting to be in his best condition when he plays against them. They make a plan for a month from now, easier on both of their schedules. 

The burnette can see them bringing him his last meal now. He can taste it. Miya Atsumu will be the very thing to bring him down, off the court that is. 

The next time is even harder for the spiker. But it's still not time. Sakusa has to be the one to push the blonde to him. To the arms of the person the dark haired male wanted. To be the one to pour the wine that is the blonde in Ushijima's glass. To get him drunk on the setter who wanted nothing more to be in the curly haired spiker's arms. His patience is wearing thin. Desire is wearing his skin. 

After the fourth meeting, the blonde is ready. Loneliness has been marinated into his very being. His heart, broken, after the second Adler and Jackal game that season. Finally tasting the sourness of his useless pining himself. Ushijima was pinned down at how distraught the blonde looked when Sakusa stops everything to talk to the burnette. How his eyes have a feral gaping anger, at his teammates's smile when congratulating the brunette on their win. His lips burn at the pain painting the setter's lips.

The next meeting, the blonde appears to be hunting for a way to bring Ushijima down. For a way to pull Sakusa away from him. Unaware that Ushijima is hunting for a way to get the blonde in his arms and bed. To pull Atsumu away from the other spiker. When they get done, before the blonde pulls away to pack his things up, he slips his lips against the other's. Quick, light and chaste. Atsumu looks shocked, stuttering and sputtering, a hand covers his mouth. Ushijima is no longer, desire has become him. 

The burnette isn't bothered by the other's reaction, and mutters a dry "sorry". Atsumu has a blush sprinkled over his cheeks and ears. But his eyes are sizzling in confusion, and something darker. There's both a heat and cold to that second emotion. As if desire and guilt have found a way to bake themselves together. 

Ushijima wants. Hungers. Aches. Needs to know what that will taste like from the setter's mouth. 

Atsumu finally chokes out a "I don't.. I… Sakusa likes you, I can't." The blonde looks away, the hand coming back to his lips. Ushijima looks away at that, emotionless, before bluntly monotoning "I know" The other bites his lip, eyebrows furrowing. He doesn't look at the other man, jaw clenching. Atsumu pushes past the burnette to grab his bag. A look of disgust on his face. One that could rival any that Sakusa could ever make. 

Disgust at Ushijima for not liking the man he loved back or disgust with himself for even thinking about if he kissed back. Maybe both. Maybe just disgust at the whole situation. 

Ushijima on the other hand, hides his want with a mask of indifference. He's already gotten way farther than he did back in high school with Oikawa. Why stop now. He grabs the blonde's wrist gently as he can. Atsumu stops at least but he doesn't turn, keeping his direction to the door. 

"Please consider it" 

Ushijima can hear the blonde swallow, in thought. Temptation sweetening the already sour taste of loneliness. Curiosity is innocently adding just the most dangerous pinch of salt to the tang of want. The burnette's mouth is watering. The citrus that makes the blonde's essence is permeating the air. The spiker licks his lips. Vanilla coating them.

"Please consider his then" is all the blonde says before pulling his hand away. Ushijima watches as he retreats. Undeterred. He waits until the blue hour of the next morning to text the setter 

"What about yours?"

He doesn't get a response. But he knows how well desire, temptation and curiosity work together as spices. Each one just has to be sprinkled in to change a person completely. To change the taste of someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate this fic and not. 
> 
> I been holding on to it for a while now and the main idea was to end in SakuAtsuUshi but shrug I just kinda kept writing it and it kept getting edgy.  
> Wanted sexy hunger filled lusting with angst and instead i just wrote angst. :^l I dont know. Why do my hands do this. 
> 
> Just got really frustrated.
> 
> Iimagined Ushijima having unrequited and never acted upon crush on Oikawa. But realized pretty much Iwioika were both after eachother. So just never even tried putting himself out there. Kinda started seeing traits he liked in Oikawa in Atsumu, while also finding differences that set atsumu apart as a crush. But also realized that Atsumu wanted Sakusa who has a very obvious crush on him. 
> 
> So it was suppose to be Ushijima finally trying to put himself out there seeing a chance, Atsumu trying to get over Sakusa with him, and Sakusa catching them and just being "Yo, I think I suddenly want two boyfriends" 
> 
> End in domestic fluff of Sakuas and ushijima cooking, subtle flirting with eachother about who's going to do Atsumu first based on who's cooking he likes best that morning. Cue an oblivious Atsumu between them just stuffing his cheeks being like '??? Food ???' Just not picking up on any of the hints, and flirts sent his way. Finally they just flat out tell him. Cue him complaining about the night before. Then the fic ends with him honestly not being able to choose a dish, then getting drag to the bedroom while complaining/flirting. 
> 
> That was the plan. Idk where I went wrong. I'm sorry. I stopped writing at a pretty good spot to keep it ambiguous so I figure I still like some of writing in it enough to want to share it. Also mobile tagging a bitch. :^( I wanted fancier tags but I dont feel like booting up a laptop that will take 40 minutes to lol.


End file.
